Make you feel my love
by chuckaddict
Summary: AU. She walks while the waves wash over her feet, like some kind of purification ritual. Through her closed eyelids, a tear escapes. She's too far gone to be purified; she's too far gone to be saved.


**A/N:** I don't really know where this came from, but I wrote it a while ago and I thought I'd post it. No beta, so any grammar and/or spelling mistakes are mine. I highly recommend you to listen to this song, it's really beautiful. I would also appreciate it if you could leave a review.

I don't own Chuck, and I'm pretty sure Dylan owns the song (although I heard it by Adele first). I hope you enjoy this. 

* * *

><p>She walks along the beach, her shoes in her hands and her jeans rolled up. The darkness of the night reflects in her eyes, too young to have seen the things they saw; and just too damn tired to care.<p>

She has sold her soul and she knows it's too late to get it back. She had believed she was giving herself to a noble cause, but the greater good turned out to be greater than she thought, and less good than she expected.

She has looked death way too many times in the eye to be afraid of it anymore. She's numb. And she's comfortable.

She walks while the waves wash over her feet, like some kind of purification ritual. Through her closed eyelids, a tear escapes. She's too far gone to be purified; she's too far gone to be saved.

She's a killer. Many have tried to put fancy labels on it, but that's the truth. She takes people's lives when she's ordered to; without hesitation, without a question, without a doubt. Her finger never trembles as she pulls the trigger. Her shots never miss their aim.

She walks along the beach, and the cool breeze is nothing compared to the coldness in her heart. She looks to the vast ocean in front of her and wonders how it would be to be a part of something as big and important and endless. She feels a pang in her heart as she closes her eyes to fight back the tears.

She's trying to fight her demons when she feels a presence. She turns around to see a man sitting just a few feet away. He seems lost in thought and a grave expression clouds his face. He's staring at the see, just like her, and doesn't seem to notice her being there.

_When the rain is blowing in your face__  
><em>_and the whole world is on your case__  
><em>_I can offer you a warm embrace__  
><em>_to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows in the stars of fate__  
><em>_and there is no one there to dry your tears__  
><em>_I could hold you for a million years__  
><em>_to make you feel my love_

He's just sitting in the sand, arms around his knees, the light wind blowing his curly hair. Without even realizing it, she's walking towards him. Maybe it's because she's intrigued; maybe it's because she's been alone for too long now.

He finally notices her, and he looks up and pats the sand right next to him, in a silent invitation. She frowns at the gesture, but quietly obliges. They sat there, together, just watching the waves break on the shore.

She doesn't know why, but she feels at ease with this complete stranger. She hears him take a deep breath and comment, "When you see something this big and powerful, it hits you how little we really are."

She glances at him and studies his profile with renewed interest. She's been thinking the exact same thing and hearing his words confuses her and fascinates her at the same time. He turns to face her and she can feel herself drowning in his deep brown eyes. His gaze is so intense that she has to fight with all her being to look away, only to stare again when he smiles the kindest smile she's ever seen.

"I'm Chuck," he says.

She only hesitates for a second when she introduces herself. "Sarah."

They talk. He tells her about his broken family, his crappy job, his broken heart. She listens, enjoying the sound of his voice and the cadence of the waves in the background. She listens as she tries to remember when was the last time she felt so comfortable with someone, when was the last time she had an actual conversation, when was the last time she felt… something, anything.

He is just as lost as she is, she notices. But there's a light in his eyes, a kindness in his demeanor that she doesn't have.

When he asks her about her life, no words come to her mouth. No cover story crosses her mind. For once, she gets to be herself, and she realizes she doesn't even know who she is anymore. So she tells him everything. She tells him about her father, about her mother and about her job. If he is surprised, he doesn't show it. He leans over to wipe something off her face, and she realizes she's been crying. She vaguely thinks it's been years since she last cried. But now he's close and she can smell his masculine scent, and she's assaulted by a primitive need. He gazes deeply into her eyes and she feels a shiver go down her spine at the intensity of her sudden desire.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, __  
><em>_but I will never do you wrong__  
><em>_I've known it from the moment that we met__  
><em>_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue__  
><em>_I'd go cold out on the avenue__  
><em>_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do__  
><em>_To make you feel my love._

"You're cold," he says, taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. His hand brushes her arm and she feels a jolt of electricity at his light touch. She shakily lets out her breathe and slowly turns to look at him. He's staring at her, wide-eyed and his mouth slightly open. Her eyes dart to his lips and she feels his warm breath mixing with her own. She tries to fight it, but she's already lost that battle. _To hell with everything_, is her last thought before she closes the gap between them and loses herself in the most incredible kiss of her life.

She feels him respond with an eagerness she wouldn't have guessed he possessed. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Her breathing becomes ragged as she deepens the kiss. She needs more. She needs him. She needs tonight.

They make love under the stars. He's gentle; almost too caring. For the first time in her life she's not taking control; she just surrenders to the amazing sensations his expert hands are eliciting. She finally reaches the top, only to come crashing down, holding onto his hand all the way, never wanting to let it go.

He holds her in a tight embrace, and doesn't say anything. Words are superfluous after what they just shared. She feels safe in his arms, like he could shield her from anything. They fall asleep right there, in the sand, their arms wrapped around each other and their hearts beating at the same pace.

A year has passed from that life-changing night on the beach.

She's different now. She's happy, she's free… she's better.

She walks along the same sand for the first time since that morning, when she lightly kissed his cheek and left before he woke up. The waves wash over her feet again, and this time, a smile forms in her face at the warm feeling.

She wonders about him one more time, like she's been doing every day since she left. That night meant the world to her. Not only because of the strong connection she had felt with him, but because it helped her remember who she was. He saved her, and he'll probably never know. She owes him her life, and she wishes she could thank him for that. She keeps walking, but this time, she's going somewhere. She stops right there, on their spot, reminiscing the way he had looked at her, the way he had tasted, and the way she had felt. She only wishes she can feel like that again someday. She stares once again at the horizon, lost in the memories of that night. She doesn't even notices she's not alone.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea__  
><em>_and on the highway of a grid__  
><em>_The winds of change are blowing wild and free__  
><em>_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I can make you happy__  
><em>_make your dreams come true__  
><em>_Nothing that I wouldn't do__  
><em>_Go to the ends of the earth for you__  
><em>_To make you feel my love__  
><em>

When she turns to leave, she sees him. He's sitting the same way she found him a year ago, with his arms around his knees. She can tell he's different too. As she walks over where he is, she thinks he looks more relaxed, happier than the last time. Maybe she wasn't the only one that was saved that night. She's finally standing next to him, and she realizes she's nervous and doesn't really know what to say.

"You're here." She whispers, her voice showing her surprise.

He just smiles when he looks up at her. "I was waiting for you."

… _To make you feel my love_


End file.
